


Second Chances

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon & The Winter Soldier
Genre: Angst and Feels, Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Barnes wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Sam how he felt; how Sam made him feel. He wanted to ask him to stay. He wanted to ask if he could follow. He wanted. He wanted. He fucking wanted something he could not have. Instead, he took a deep breath and hoped that the pain that was churning inside of him was not written on his face.ORSam and Bucky are reunited after going their separate ways to build lives for themselves after the Blip.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 59
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes is tasked with going to Sam Wilson and asking him to rejoin the fight, even though Sam was snubbed by the power that be for the mantle of Captain America. This looks at the time they spent together after Endgame and sees them reunited at the beginning of FATWS timeline. Based on what we saw in the FATWS trailer, and a little of Bucky's 616 story from Winter Soldier: Second Chances. 
> 
> I've been thinking about them being reunited in the show, and this is what I've come up with as an extension of my one-shot 'Stuck'. Enjoy.

One of the problems with war that people who had not served rarely thought of was something mundane: The sitting around and waiting. Waiting for orders and directives. Waiting for news from the front. Waiting for letters from home. Waiting for the screaming to die down and the bullets to stop. There was so much waiting. There was so much war. But Barnes didn’t do that anymore. He hadn’t been to war in so long. In years. But he was still waiting, and it was a different wait this time: He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. For the world that he had woken up in to finally crumble to nothing. Maybe it was coming sooner than he had thought. Either way, the wait left an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

Barnes yawned and then took a swig from his beer before placing the bottle back down on his coffee table. His cat, Alpine curled up beside him on the sofa as he continued to clean his gun. Neither he, nor the feline stirred when Sharon Carter came through the front door.

“I gave you that key in case somethin’ happened to me and you needed to come get Alpine,” said Barnes, not looking up from his task. “Not for social visits.”

“This isn’t a social visit,” Sharon replied as she stepped into the room. “God, I wish you had a TV. Have you heard about John Walker?”

“Who?”

“Walker, alias US Agent.”

“Oh, right: Dime-Store Cap,” said Bucky as he placed his weapon down on the cloth he was using. “You know I don’t keep up with what’s goin’ on with him. That asshole’s just there to do a song and dance and fool everyone into thinkin’ shit’s alright when it isn’t.”

Carter let out a sigh and sat down. She shook her head at Barnes, and he shrugged before saying, “What?”

“When are you gonna let this, I don’t know what it is, this, animosity towards the guy, go?”

“When is the US government gonna admit they made a mistake by givin’ him the shield?”

“Barnes –”

“You know damn well it should be Sam Wilson who has it,” said Bucky as he finished the rest of his beer.

“I know that,” Carter replied. “But just because I agree that Sam should have it, and just because you’re carrying a torch for the guy, it doesn’t mean the people in power are gonna agree with us.”

Sharon had figured out Bucky’s feelings for Sam long ago when they were having a conversation not unlike the one they were engaged in presently. She had often wondered why Barnes did not follow Wilson when he had left and went into retirement. He obviously cared deeply for the other man, but she was not sure of what their relationship fully entailed.

“Yeah, I understand that,” said Barnes, feeling a dull headache begin to set in. “And just because some imposter in a Halloween costume is their first choice, doesn’t mean I have to like it. Honestly, Carter, why are you here? To talk to me about this prick? I work counterterrorism, not public relations. I got nothin’ to do with him. What’s so important about this poster boy that’s got you interrupting my perfectly swell Friday night? He ain’t my business or problem.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow, looked around the bare apartment and then down at the weapons, and said, “Firstly, and I say this as a friend: For fuck’s sake, Barnes. You need to get out more. Go meet a nice man. Go on a date. Go to a movie. This shit is depressing. Secondly, that poster boy _is_ your business.”

“Really? How you figure?”

“He was abducted from a college football game about an hour ago.”

Barnes let out an exaggerated puff of air from his nose and said, “Who you like for it?”

“Flag Smashers.”

“Right, and you want me on this case because I’ve deprogrammed a bunch of ex-members?”

“That helps,” Carter admitted. “Your knowledge of their organization is valuable. Your work after we bring them in will be invaluable. But we need you to convince Sam Wilson to come on board.”

“Excuse me?” asked Bucky, incredulous. “Your bosses want me to do what, exactly?”

“Bring Wilson in on the mission,” said Carter. “Work with him. The two of you. This is time sensitive. We need you at Wilson’s location ASAP.”

“You honestly think he’ll come back after the way the government treated him?” Barnes asked with a wry laugh.

“We’ve gotta try.”

“Why me?”

“Because we’ll have a better chance of him saying yes if you ask.”

Barnes sighed and ran his hand over his stubble.

“It’s been two years since I’ve seen him,” said Bucky with an almost pained expression on his face. “What makes you think he’ll listen to me? I got no influence over him. Whatever it is you think me and Sam have or had isn’t gonna help you with this. Send someone else.”

“I don’t know what went on between the two of you, and yes, it has been two years, but if he thinks and speaks as highly of you as you do of him, then I know you’re the one we need to send for him. You’re the one he’ll listen to. You’re the one he’ll follow.”

…..

_Two Years Ago_

Some days, in the years gone by, Sam Wilson felt like he was stuck in place; like he was at a loss of what to do. Like he had nowhere to go and felt as if no one truly cared. Five years had passed, and that feeling had returned. Five years had passed and people he cared about were gone. Five years had passed, and he didn’t even realize. To him, it felt like a fleeting moment; there was barely time for anything to register. But for those who were left behind, it felt like a lifetime. To step out of the brief haze into a world forever changed felt surreal. Sam felt lost. He felt stuck.

“You stickin’ around?” asked Sam of Bucky as the pair sat by the water’s edge.

Bucky looked over to where T’Challa, Shuri, and Okoye were standing making small talk after the funeral.

“I dunno,” said Bucky. “Wakanda’s been my home for the past two years –”

“It’s been seven years,” said Sam more to himself, trying to wrap his head around it all.

“Yeah.”

“Shit. This is so unreal.”

“For me, not so much,” Bucky proffered with an almost melancholic smile.

“I’m sorry,” said Sam as he glanced sideways at the other man. “This has gotta be some déjà vu kinda shit for you, uh? Waking up to years gone by. You must’ve thought it was all over.”

“I did,” said Bucky, as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “But it’s not too weird for me. I’ve gotten used to it since it’s happened enough times before. Besides, I don’t remember a lot. It’s still pretty choppy. But you. Jesus, Sam. One minute we were fighting those assholes, and the next we were just gone. How’re you feeling? I know it can’t’ve been easy for you to adjust to comin’ back. Are you okay?”

Sam felt a sudden rush of emotion settle into his chest. He was usually the person who was asking if everyone else was okay; he was usually the one who encouraged others to express their feelings and talk things through. Somewhere along the way he wasn’t given the same consideration that he had shown others. Yet, here he was, sitting with someone who had seen more trauma than most, for an extended period of time, stretched across decades and generations, and he was asking Sam if he was okay after a five-year time jump? Sam could almost cry because it was just so considerate of Barnes.

“I’m – wow, Barnes. Thank you for askin’,” said Sam, as he bit back the urge to let the tears spill. “I’m not doing the best, but it’ll get better.”

“Y’know, it’s alright to feel sad about what you lost,” said Bucky as he stared out across the water. “It’s alright for you to mourn the time that you missed.”

Sam looked at him and nodded his head.

“You got family, right?” asked Bucky as he turned back to look at Sam.

“Yeah,” said Sam, holding his gaze. “Brother and sister, couple of nieces and nephews. I checked in with them when we came back. They’re okay. They were still here living. Thinkin’ that I was dead forever. They mourned me, and now I’m back. It’s – it’s a lot to process. For them. For me. I haven’t seen any of them yet. My sister’s beside herself, man. She wants me to go home and stay. Wants me to put all of this Avengers stuff behind me.”

“What do you want?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. Someone’s gotta help put things back together, right?”

“Sure,” said Bucky before clearing his throat. “But does that person gotta be you?”

“Maybe,” Sam offered before picking up a stone and tossing it into the water; he watched as the ripples grew larger.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Then rest.”

“I feel like I’ve been resting for five years.”

“You haven’t, though,” said Bucky. “You’ve been stuck wherever it is we were stuck.”

“Exactly,” said Sam, as he turned to Bucky once more. “I was stuck while the people I care about had to face things on their own. My siblings. My friends. Steve.”

“They’re not gonna hold it against you, Wilson,” said Bucky. “They don’t think you were off on some goddamn vacation sippin’ on fancy fuckin’ hooch.”

Sam let out a little laugh. The way Barnes phrased things sometimes was refreshingly different.

“Give yourself a damn break,” Bucky added. “Give yourself time to figure out what you want out of life. What you want next.”

Sam nodded his head.

“Okay, I will,” he said with a small smile. “Thanks, man.”

“It’s fine.”

“What about you?”

“What _about_ me?”

“What’s next for you?”

Bucky shrugged. He wasn’t usually given a choice in many matters pertaining to his life. In a lot of ways, he felt stuck, too.

“I don’t know, either. Farming was nice.”

“For real?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky with a smile. “Away from everyone and everything. Just me, goats, and a lot of wide-open spaces.”

A smile spread across Sam’s face before he replied, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” said Bucky. “Even with the goats to look after. Was good to have some control over my life. To have some responsibility, I guess. I was a kid when I went off to war all those years ago; lifetimes ago. Figured I’d see the world and shoot a couple o’ bad guys while I was at it. Never knew I would end up here and now.”

“Do you have regrets?”

“Hell yes I have regrets,” said Bucky with a wry laugh. “But dwellin’ on them doesn’t help me right here and right now.”

Sam gave an understanding nod of his head and said, “You’re absolutely right.”

An easy silence then pervaded the area around them. Sam tossed another rock into the water and Bucky stole glances at him when he wasn’t looking. He looked nice in the soft wash of the afternoon sun, though there was a plaintiveness just below his surface. Bucky did not press further. He knew Sam was an astute man. He knew he would figure what to do next. Bucky was happy to enjoy a quiet moment with him before everyone returned to their lives.

“I might stick around for a little bit,” Bucky finally said, causing Sam to glance in his direction.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, catch up with Stevie. Figure out what I’m doin’. What about you? You decided yet? I’m sure Steve’d be happy if you stayed for a while. I know I’d be, too.”

He sounded almost shy, Sam thought; it was endearing. Sam was quiet for a second and then a small smile graced his lips.

“Sounds nice,” said Sam as he and Bucky stared at one another. “But I think I’d better see my family, first. Who knows? Maybe you’ll still be around when I’m done visiting with them?”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder and gave Sam a crooked smile before replying, “Yeah. Hopefully.”

…..

It would be three weeks before Sam was leaving to return home to his family. In that time, he stayed in a motel not too far from where Bucky was staying. They saw one another most days. Both feeling like they were not ready to return to their lives, whatever that looked like. Both content to spend time with one another. They had an understanding. The had survived a shared experience. They were kindred spirits in a lot of ways, yet wholly different in many others.

Sam realized that Bucky was kind and gentle; he had a morbid sense of humor and dry wit; and had an air of danger to him, even though he never made Sam feel unsafe. By the end of the first week, when Bucky had made dinner for Sam, Sam realized he had developed a crush on the other man. By the end of the third week, Sam figured he had more than a crush.

Bucky found Sam to be sweet to his core; funny; charming; and a bit of an asshole. By the middle of the first week, Barnes had felt his stomach flutter when Sam smiled at him and realized he had developed feelings the younger man. By the end of the third week, he realized he may have fallen for Sam, hard and fast.

The pair were sitting at the small, round table in the corner of Sam’s room as the sun went down below the row of trees lining the sleepy highway. Bucky usually left to return to his accommodation at dusk. He never stayed with Sam after dark. Yet, sitting there in the moment, with Sam looking at him with big, brown eyes that carried a hint of hope and sadness behind them, Bucky could not bring himself to move. He sat there looking back at Sam.

He wanted to commit to memory every detail of Sam’s face. The way his lashes curled; how his high cheekbones became more accentuated when his perfect lips turned up into a smile. It was almost too much, having Sam look back at him. It made him feel seen in every sense of the word. And it terrified him, too.

“Sam, I should—”

_Go. I should go. I should leave before I make a fool of myself and ruin our friendship by doing something stupid like kissing you or telling you I like you._

Barnes’ internal dialogue was silenced by Sam speaking.

“Stay,” said Sam, softly. “You should stay.”

“Where?”

“Here, with me,” said Sam, and Bucky felt a sudden rush of emotions. “For the night.”

_Oh._

Sam was still going to leave the next day, Bucky realized. He was not going to stay there and get a place with Bucky and live a happy, domestic life. He was still planning on leaving, but he wanted Bucky to stay with him just for the night. If that’s all Bucky was going to get with Sam, one night, before they went their separate ways, then he was going to take it.

“Okay,” said Bucky, his voice sounding weak to his own ears. “I’ll stay with you.”

…..

They held hands first and it was nice. Sitting beside one another on the motel bed. Their knees touching. Sam’s heart was racing; if Bucky focused just right, he would be able to hear it. They turned to face one another and shared a smile. Sam looked so shy that it made Bucky’s chest tighten.

“You sure about this?” asked Barnes softly.

Sam gave him a little coy smile, nodded his head, took hold of Bucky’s prosthetic hand and said, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Barnes returned the smile, squeezed Sam’s hand, and then used his free hand to cup Sam’s face. He was holding his breath as he ghosted his fingertips over Sam’s skin. He only exhaled when he went to speak again.

“I’ve never seen anyone as lovely as you,” Bucky all but whispered as he ran his thumb over Sam’s chin.

Sam bit his bottom lip and smiled prettily at Bucky before saying, “Thank you.”

“Can I kiss you, now?” Bucky asked, as bashfully as Sam looked.

“Yeah,” Sam replied in a whisper, afraid to say anything else in case his voice failed him.

Bucky’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and then leaned in to press his lips to Sam’s. It was chaste at first. Soft and warm. Gentle and sweet. When Barnes felt Wilson’s tongue touch his lips, he followed his lead and deepened the kiss, licking into Sam’s mouth and bringing his hand to the back of Sam’s neck. They kissed until they were breathless. Kissed until their lips were swollen. Bucky kissed like he did everything else: With focus. Sam kissed like his life depended on it. They both kissed like their lips were made for each other’s only.

After a moment, they drew apart and smiled at one another. Bucky was cradling Sam’s head in his hand; Sam’s hand was clutching the fabric at the hem of Bucky’s shirt.

“You’re gorgeous, Sam.”

“And you’re annoying.”

“What?” asked Bucky, cracking a smile when he saw the mirth in Sam’s pretty eyes.

“You’re annoyingly good at everything,” Sam added. “So, I’m not even surprised that you’re a good kisser.”

Bucky cupped his face once again and pecked at his lips quickly before saying, “That ain’t all I’m good at.”

Sam tugged at his shirt and then said, “Show me.”

….

Both men could scarcely remember the last time someone had touched them so intimately. Sam laid on his back while Bucky made it his mission to leave not one inch of Sam’s skin untouched by his lips and his fingers. He lapped at Sam’s neck, eliciting soft moans from him. He moved on to his collarbone, and then down to his chest, licking and sucking as he went.

His hands roamed all over Sam’s body, finally coming to rest as his rigid length. Sam let out a whimper when Barnes began to stroke him. Sam was so turned on it was almost painful. He could feel Bucky’s own arousal pressed against his thigh. He was so hard and his tip was leaking against Sam’s searing hot skin.

“Buck,” Sam whispered, breathless. “Please, you’re gonna make me come if you keep that up.”

Barnes smiled against Wilson’s chest and said, “Isn’t that what you want?”

“Not yet,” said Sam, almost pleading.

Bucky stopped stroking and then kissed Sam’s chest right over his heart and said, “Tell me what you want, dollface.”

“I want you to make love to me,” said Sam and his words went straight to Bucky’s core.

…..

When Sam had given thought to how his evening was going to pan out, he knew he was going to ask Barnes to stay the night with him. He knew he was going to offer the other man his body before they parted ways in the morning. He had hoped Bucky would say yes. That Bucky wanted him the same way. And he knew that he would. He knew they would end up naked and writhing together in the small motel room bed. He knew it would happen. Figured they would get one another off and have a little fun. Blow off a little steam and that was it.

What Sam was not expecting was for Bucky to have him on his back while they had sex. He did not expect Bucky to hold him and stare into his eyes with every thrust. He didn’t expect Bucky to be so intensely fixated on him. He did not realize that Bucky was using his own heightened senses to take note of every little hitch in Sam’s breath; each time Sam clenched around his length; and which angling of his hips drew louder moans from the younger man. Bucky fucked like he did everything else: With focus.

Sam did not expect Bucky to be so vocal, either. His own pleasure was evident in the way he was panting heavily; how he moaned loudly and unashamedly; how he cursed out loud and kissed Sam’s lips to stop the curse words from falling from his mouth; how he called Sam _baby_ and _honey_ and told him how good he was – how good he felt.

Bucky did not expect to feel so overwhelmed by emotions as he rocked on top of Sam. He did not expect his heart to feel so full as he filled Sam up and watched the pleasure wash over him. He realized all he ever wanted was to make Sam feel good. Even if it was only going to be for a little while.

Barnes kissed Sam’s lips once more until Sam’s release was drawing nearer. He could tell by the way Wilson was no longer kissing him back, but breathing heavily against his mouth, that he was close to coming. Sam was close and Bucky hadn’t even used his hand on his dick. He was going to come just from being fucked by the other man.

“Oh, _God_ ,” said Sam as he felt his balls tighten and the heat pool in his stomach. “ _Oh_ , Bucky.”

Sam’s whole body went stiff a moment as he found his release. Hot spurts of his seed shot out from his shuddering cock and landed on both his and Barnes’ chest and abs. He clenched around Bucky’s dick, drawing Bucky’s orgasm from him and he came moments later with a loud moan and Sam’s name on his lips.

…..

The early morning light came through the gaps in the blinds and Bucky knew it was nearly time for Sam to get ready to leave. Bucky did not rouse him, instead, he lay there watching Sam sleep. The sight tugged at his chest. Sam looked so serene and angelic and beautiful.

A small sense of dread saturated the spaces in between his heart that were not being filled by Sam Wilson. Sam was leaving. He was going home. And Bucky was happy for him, because Sam’s happiness meant everything to him, but the dread was still there. The fear that he may never see Sam again and all they might ever have is what they had in the moment.

Suddenly, Sam let out a yawn, stirred, and then said, “I can hear you thinkin’, Barnes. What’s goin’ on in that cyborg brain of yours?”

 _Gorgeous asshole,_ Bucky thought to himself as a smile spread across his lips.

“You don’t wanna know,” Barnes replied playfully as Wilson opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Hey,” said Sam with a small grin.

Bucky smiled back at him and said, “Hey.”

“So, last night happened,” Wilson said as he tried to stretch and winced a little.

“You feel alright?” asked Bucky. “I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“No, course not. You were great,” said Sam as he reached his hand up to brush stray tresses away from Bucky’s face. “I had a good time.”

Bucky let out a relieved sigh and smiled as he said, “Yeah, me too. Was real nice. You’re real nice, Wilson.”

Sam smiled and then pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips before saying, “So are you, Barnes.”

They shared another kiss which ended up being deeper than the other. Sam broke it and then gave Bucky an apologetic look.

“What time is it?”

Barnes looked at the digital clock on the side table and said, “Just on six.”

“Bus leaves in about an hour,” Sam said, looking slightly forlorn. Bucky felt his heart sink. “I should get ready.”

“Yeah,” was all he could manage.

“Wanna help me out in the shower?” Wilson asked with a plaintive smile.

Barnes mirrored his grin and said, “Yes.”

…..

Everything that Sam Wilson owned in the whole entire world fit into one backpack. He still didn’t feel like he owned the shield that he was carrying in another bag. Barnes had insisted on carrying the pack for him to the small bus station as the pair walked too close to one another, their arms brushing every so often as they strode. Wilson chatted aimlessly as Barnes listened. He was trying to focus on what Sam was saying, but the aching in his chest was making it hard to.

When they made it to the station, Sam checked the timetable while Bucky found a bench to sit on. Sam returned and sat next to Bucky.

“It’s running ten minutes late,” said Wilson as he started to bounce his leg. “Or so they say.”

“Hey, you okay?” asked Barnes, giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah, just nervous. I haven’t seen everyone in so long,” Sam explained. “Even before the shit storm happened.”

“Yeah,” said Bucky, remembering he was the reason Sam was away from his family. First when he was searching for him; then when he went on the run because of him. “Sorry about all of that.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t apologize. No regrets, okay?”

“Okay.”

Silence fell over them as Bucky watched Sam’s profile.

“I hope you – I hope you’ll get home safe,” said Bucky with a sad smile. “You deserve to be home. You deserve a break.”

Sam turned his head and smiled back.

“Thank you. So do you. I hope you’ll be able to find somewhere to call home.”

Bucky let his head dip as he said, “Thanks, Sam.”

Just then, the screeching of the bus’s brakes caused both men to lift their gazes. It was the one that was there to take Sam home; to take Sam out of Bucky’s life for goodness knew how long. The pair stood. Sam placed his rucksack to his back, lifted the bag with the shield, and then offered Bucky a little smile.

“This is me,” said Sam.

“Yeah,” said Bucky.

“Well, thanks for last night, and this morning. And everything else,” Sam proffered as he fished his ticket from his pocket.

“Thank you, too.”

They stood staring at one another as other people began to board the bus. Barnes wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Sam how he felt; how Sam made him feel. He wanted to ask him to stay. He wanted to ask if he could follow. He wanted. He wanted. He fucking wanted something he could not have. Instead, he took a deep breath and hoped that the pain that was churning inside of him was not written on his face.

“Well, I’d better get goin’,” said Sam reached his hand out and Bucky took hold of it. 

“Yeah, be safe out there,” said Bucky, still holding Sam’s hand before drawing Sam closer and pressing his hand to his chest.

“You, too,” Sam replied, before leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Bucky’s lips.

They were still holding hands as Sam walked toward the bus. Their fingers still entwined until there was too much distance between them. When Bucky was forced to let go, he felt so alone. He watched as Sam got onto the bus and found his window seat. The pair stared at one another. Bucky waved his flesh hand. Sam nodded and gave him one last smile. The door of the bus closed and then it started to roll away. Bucky stood there watching until it rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight taking Sam Wilson out of his life.

…..

_Present Day – Undisclosed Location_

As he walked the sleepy streets of the small town, Barnes tried to imagine what life was like for Sam there. It was a far cry from the cities and safehouses and motel rooms that he knew Wilson had grown accustomed to. He hoped that Sam was happy and at peace. He really hated that he was there to push himself into Sam’s life and ask him to uproot himself. Ask him to come and work for a country that didn’t appreciate him; for an organization that did not deserve him. No one deserved Sam Wilson, but they needed him, Bucky mused.

He sucked in a steady breath and then checked the address on his phone. He was at the right place. He cleared his throat, smoothed his clothes down, and then walked into the establishment. A kind-faced woman greeted him. She asked if he needed any help.

“I was wondering if Sam Wilson worked here,” said Bucky, discreetly taking in his surrounds out of habit.

“I can’t give out that information,” she replied with a neutral expression.

“Okay, I understand,” said Bucky as he nodded his head. “If he does, or you know him, since his family name _is_ on the sign out front, could you let him know Bucky came by to see him. Thanks.”

With that, he turned to leave when the woman said, “Wait. Bucky? Are you Bucky Barnes?”

…..

The longer Barnes had to wait, the more his nerves got the better of him. The woman who sent him there was Sam’s sister, Sarah. Apparently, Sam was on a trawler bringing in the afternoon catch. Bucky waited where Sarah had told him wait, and sure enough, the boat pulled in to be moored at the exact spot.

He waited a while longer and finally approached the vessel. That’s when he saw him winding a rope reel and laughing at something the person next to him was saying. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat. Sam looked good. His smile was brighter than Barnes remembered. Even though he was finishing off his workday, he looked well-rested. He looked happy. Bucky regretted having to come to him like this; to ask him to return to the fight.

“Hey, buddy? You need somethin’?” asked a young woman who was on board, too.

“Yeah, needed a word with Wilson,” he replied, gesturing to Sam.

She nodded and then called out, “Hey, Cheekbones. Jawline over here needs to talk to you.”

“Uh?” said Sam as he squinted and looked over at Barnes before moving toward him.

Bucky stood on the dock and place both hands in the pockets of his jeans. He glanced up at Sam as the younger man inched closer still. They said nothing and just stared at one another a moment as recognition settled into Wilson’s eyes. Then, a small, knowing smile formed on his lips before he said, “Bucky?”

A bashfulness washed over Barnes as he ran his hand over his hair, smiled shyly, and said, “Hi, Sam.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi, Sam.”

“Shit, Bucky? Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it’s really me,” he replied watching as the other man’s smile grew wider, brighter. And soon, Sam was making his way toward Barnes. 

They stopped in front of one another. Sam let out a little laugh and said, “I’d go in for a hug, or even a handshake, but I smell like I’ve been on a fishing trawler all day.”

That earned him an amused chuckle from Barnes who was taking in his appearance. He then reached out his prosthetic hand and said, “Nothin’ much sticks to this one, not even fish guts.”

Wilson took his hand, happily. At once, they both remembered the first time that Sam had entwined their fingers and held the cool Vibranium. How shy they had both been; how they both wanted the other so badly. Something stirred in Bucky’s chest; something he pushed deep down inside. Sam pulled his hand away first and then pointed to Bucky’s short tresses.

“Your hair,” he remarked, a grin gracing his lips once more. “It looks good. Different. I almost didn’t recognize you, man. What’re you – what’re you doin’ here?”

Bucky instinctively glanced down at the case he had brought that was housing a new suit and wing-pack for Sam. He then looked back up at the other man and said, “Carter sent me. Can we talk?”

…..

“So, that’s it, uh?” asked Sam as he gestured to the case. Bucky took another sip of the beer Sam had given him and nodded his head.

Wilson placed his own beer bottle down on a wooden crate that sat on the dock. He dusted his hands off on his pants, and then made his way toward the case. He undid the latches slowly; Bucky eyed him carefully. The lid of the case was lifted, and Sam let out an amused little huff.

“Who chose the colors?” he asked, with his back turned to Barnes, before reaching down to run his fingers over the suit.

“I don’t know,” said Bucky in reply. “They put it to a focus group or somethin’. I don’t remember the exact details. It’s loaded with Wakandan tech. The Princess put it together herself, so I know for a fact that it’s the best there is. I’ve trusted her with my life before, and I trust her with your life now; with your safety.”

That got Wilson to turn his head and look at Barnes. They held one another’s gaze a moment. It was intense. Bucky had spoken in earnest and the depths of his care for Sam Wilson still existed and were conveyed in that brief sentence.

The weight of it hung in the air overhead. Sam cleared his throat and then said, jokingly, as if to ease the growing tension, “How’d she get my measurements?” before smacking a hand to his abdomen and adding, “I’m a little thicker than I was two years ago.”

Barnes’ eyes roamed up and down Wilson’s form as he licked his lips absently.

“One size fits all, I guess,” he proffered. “Besides, I think you can make changes to the structure of the suit using the wrist gauntlet thing. Controls your drone, too.”

“Redwing?” asked Sam with wide eyes. “The Princess fixed Redwing for me?”

Bucky took in his excited expression and let a smile settle fondly on his own lips.

“Yeah,” Barnes replied, finishing his beer. “We should go somewhere a little more private so you can have a closer look.”

…..

The air was cool, and the sun beat down on the pair warmly as they made their way across the front yard of Sam’s property. It was secluded and private, surrounded by trees and brush, a little ways out of town. It had belonged to Sam’s grandparents, he explained, as he and Barnes walked side-by-side. Bucky carried the case containing Sam’s new suit even though it was not that heavy; he insisted, and Sam hid a smile at his gentlemanly ways.

Barnes took in his surrounds, as he was wont to do out of habit and training, and noticed the disc lodged firmly in the trunk of one of the trees. It was the shield that Steve had given to Sam. Bucky’s eyes widened a little and Wilson noticed where he was looking.

“What happened there?” the older man finally asked.

“Guess I was stronger than I thought.”

Bucky took a moment to let his eyes roam over Sam’s body. He looked stronger; fitter. He looked _good._ The same way he looked in Bucky’s dreams.

“Haven’t wanted to retrieve it?”

“Nah,” said Sam with a shrug. “Haven’t had a use for it.”

Their eyes met briefly as understanding passed between them.

“Fair enough.”

They kept walking and went inside.

…..

“So,” Sam started, as he and Bucky sat at the quaint kitchen table nursing some fresh beers. “That’s the mission in a nutshell?”

“Yeah,” Barnes replied, taking a swig and keeping his gaze fixed on the other man.

Wilson didn’t look incredulous or bitter; he didn’t even look surprised by it all. He just looked sympathetic. Worried, even, for the man who was given the fanfare and the mantle.

“Does Carter have proof-of-life? What’re their demands?”

“Haven’t been briefed yet. Don’t know if I’ll be on the strike team, or extraction. My mission is to bring you back.”

They stared at one another unblinking, before Sam smiled wryly and said, “Who says I wanna follow you?”

Bucky shrugged and gave Sam a crooked, sad little smile.

“You don’t have to,” he said almost too softly and then silence settled around them.

Sam cleared his throat and Barnes peeled at the label on the beer bottle.

“Buck.”

The familiarity of the shortened nickname caused a warmth to spread through Barnes’ chest.

“I’m sorry I never reached out to you after – y’know, after we went our separate ways.”

Barnes waved his hand, “Don’t be sorry. You came home, Sam. I never expected you to get in touch with me. You deserve peace and quiet. I’m the one who should be apologizing, comin’ to you like this. Askin’ you to get back in when you’ve been out for two years. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to say it,” Sam offered. “You’re here doin’ your job.”

“I wanted – ”

Before Barnes could finish what he was saying, Sarah Wilson stepped into the kitchen. She stopped when she noticed the serious countenances worn by her brother and his friend.

“Hey, sorry. I’m interrupting,” she said.

Bucky gave her a tight-lipped smile, and Sam shook his head.

“It’s okay. What’s goin’ on?”

“You weren’t answering your phone,” she proffered, glancing between the two of them. “I thought you might’ve left without sayin’ goodbye – _again_.”

“I’m not – I don’t know if I’m goin’ _anywhere_ ,” said Sam as he glanced quickly at Barnes, then at his sister. “And I wouldn’t just up and leave you like that, Sarah. Not again.”

“Sam? Can I use your bathroom?” Bucky asked as he stood up; Sam stood, too.

“Sure,” Sam replied. “Let me show you.”

…..

The cool water ran from the faucet into Bucky’s cupped hands. He splashed it against his face then used the towel hanging on the rack to dry himself off. He then looked in the bathroom mirror at himself. His skin still felt warm when he was near Sam Wilson; his tummy still felt like it was fluttering; his heart still tightened in his chest. Bucky let out a deep sigh and then took out his phone. He called Carter. She answered on the second ring.

“Barnes? Tell me you’re en route with Wilson.”

“I need a few days,” said Bucky.

“We don’t have a few days.”

“You have investigators and strike teams and extraction teams and people who are damn good at their jobs,” he replied. “Why is it so urgent that you get Sam back there?”

“Because he’s the one who’s going to have to continue to carry the legacy if we can’t find Walker.”

Barnes almost snorted. He had too much respect for Carter to do that, though.

“I need a few days with Sam.”

“Alright. You have three days.”

“I’m takin’ a week.”

…..

For someone who weighed as much as Barnes did, on account of muscle, metallic hardware, and concealed weapons, he was eerily light on his feet. He made his way down the stairs and stopped near the entryway to the kitchen when he heard Sam and Sarah speaking.

“Don’t give me that,” said Sarah. “Classified my ass.”

“Sar.”

“Old war buddy? Yeah right,” she added. “You came home, talked non-stop about the guy, and then he shows up two years later lookin’ for you? Who is he to you?”

“He’s – he’s someone I know from the war, Sarah. Why you always gotta make things out to be somethin’ they’re not?”

“I don’t do that, Sammy. Why you gotta make everything into an argument when you try to avoid the truth?”

Bucky backed up and then called out to Sam to let them know he was approaching.

“Wilson?”

“Yeah?” Sam replied, trying to fix his face.

“Know any good places to stay around here?” he asked. “Carter’s given me a week.”

“Don’t be silly,” said Sam, trying not to look at his sister. “You can crash here, man.”

“I don’t wanna impose.”

“Not an imposition at all,” said Sam with a small smile; Bucky’s heart did that thing again where it felt so full.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, dude. I’m sure.”

“Great,” said Sarah. “Dinner at my place, tonight, seven o’clock. Bucky, it was nice to _finally_ meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Sam, bring a bottle of wine.”

…..

The soft music from the radio wafted through the charming home, drowned out only by the Wilson siblings’ murmured conversation and Sam’s glorious laugh. Bucky had missed hearing it. Sure, Sam could be as stoic as anyone else, but his laughter always cut through any type of tension: On the battlefield or after a somber moment. It was always laced with a hint of melancholy, like a laugh heard at a funeral. But when Sam laughed at a joyous occasion, well, that was something else. It made Bucky’s whole chest feel warm and full.

Barnes stopped briefly, where he was examining family photos, and turned his head. He focused on the laughter coming from the kitchen and smiled to himself. Sarah and Sam began speaking to one another again, so Bucky zoned out of their conversation end went back to examining the photos.

Some were very recent, like the one of Sam and his brother and sister. They looked alike, thought Barnes, same smiles. He could stand there all day and look at Sam’s smiling face, he mused. There were much older ones as well. Old family photos from a time when Bucky was growing up, it seemed. A stern looking matriarch seated in the center, with her husband’s hand to her shoulder, surrounded by their children. No one ever smiled in those old photos.

Bucky’s own family, now long gone, had had a portrait or two not dissimilar to one he was presently looking at. The photographer telling them to all look at the contraption while he counted down from five. Bucky always ended up smiling in them. Even the pictures of him that survived from the Front had him smiling, which was odd, now that he thought of it. Maybe his smile during times of trouble was like Sam’s laughter: Seemingly from nowhere but needing not to be wasted.

Barnes smiled to himself and then looked at the photos of Sam on his own. They ranged from when he was a child to a teen, and to a young man. Sam was a cute baby. At least, Bucky thought it was Sam; he couldn’t tell for certain because of the resemblance he and his siblings shared.

He was a somewhat odd-looking child, thought Bucky, but in a fond way. Maybe it was the way his head looked too big for the rest of him because he was skinny. He remained a skinny teenager. The pictures of him as a young man was where he started to look like the Sam that Bucky had come to know: Sam with the neatly lined up hair and tidy goatee.

He had bulked up when he joined the Air Force, it seemed. He was still handsome back then, though there was something different about his eyes. Bucky knew what it was: He hadn’t seen the horrors of war at that time. He was still idealistic, probably; innocent, even. Barnes wondered what it would have been like to meet Sam then. How unrestrained his laugh would have been. He was interrupted from his thoughts by someone coming to stand next to him. It was Sarah Wilson.

“He was a goofy lookin’ kid, right?” she asked with a grin, as Bucky turned to take in her profile a moment.

He let out a soft chuckle and then said, “Yeah, a little.”

“It’s the big head,” she added, as if reading Barnes’ mind. “Was too skinny, plus he had a big ol’ head.

They shared a laugh just as Sam stuck his regular-sized head around the doorway and said, “You two better not be laughin’ at my baby pictures.”

“We absolutely were, right, Bucky?” Sarah replied as Bucky caught Sam’s gaze and proffered a gentle smile.

“Right,” he said, earning an eyeroll from Sam.

Barnes smiled wider as Sam said, “Well, dinner’s ready if y’all are done findin’ my face hilarious.”

…..

In all of his travels, Bucky Barnes has not once had the pleasure of eating shrimp gumbo, and the Wilson family recipe was to die for. Barnes wiped his mouth with a napkin and leaned back in his chair. He was almost bursting at the seams. It had been a while since he had eaten a homecooked meal, let alone one that good. He felt Sam’s eyes on him.

“You good?” asked Sam, his lips turning up at the corners.

“Yeah, that was amazing. Thank you, Sarah.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied, as she stood to begin clearing the table.

“Leave it,” Sam said, as he stood, too. “Me and Barnes’ll clean up since you cooked. Go put your feet up.”

She gave Sam a knowing look, patted his shoulder, and said, “Alright, don’t have to tell me twice.”

With that, she was gone to the living room, and Sam and Bucky were left staring at one another. There was a joviality permeating the air. It made both men feel light; made the mood feel light and playful.

“Can your ass even move, Buck?” Sam teased. “Or did you eat too damn much? Do I need to get a crane in here to lift you?”

“Shut up,” said Barnes, good-naturedly. “You gettin’ your kid sister to fatten me up to keep me around, eh?”

Sam rolled his eyes, even though there was some gravity to the statement, however spirited Bucky had meant it to be.

“Yeah,” Sam scoffed, regaining some playfulness. “You wish.”

Then, from out of nowhere, Sarah Wilson called, “Finish cleanin’ my kitchen and then get a room!”

Sam felt his face grow warm as he said to Barnes, “You’re a guest. Why don’t you go join her and I’ll finish up in here?”

“It’s okay,” said Barnes, getting to his feet and gathering up dishes. “I can help.”

“Buck,” said Sam, taking the plate from his hand, causing their fingers to brush against one another. “I got this. Go and relax. Laugh at my baby pictures some more.”

Sam offered a soft smile and Bucky nodded his head. He felt a little disappointed that the chance of a domestic moment between them was quashed.

…..

“You find these in most homes these days,” said Sarah as she pointed to the wall of photos. “Something about half the world’s population just disappearing that makes people want to memorialize loved ones this way.”

Bucky nodded his head and said, “Some of these are old. Your family kept good records?”

She smiled and said, “Yeah. Our Mama kept a lot of things that belonged to her parents and grandparents. Said it’d be nice to pass on when we had our own kids. Our brother, Gideon, is the one with kids. I never got married, and Sammy never settled down in one place long enough to have a family of his own; he went off to fight wars he wasn’t allowed to talk about.”

A beat of silence passed between them as Bucky glanced from the wall to his hands.

“What about you?” Sarah asked. “Got a family? I mean, not from before, but now?”

Bucky liked her. She was like Sam, forthright and direct. If she had a question, she was going to ask it.

“Nah,” said Bucky, lifting his gaze to look at her. “Haven’t really had the time. ‘Sides, still figuring out who I am most days. Still fighting battles. Still tryin’ to find some, I dunno, normalcy, I guess. Couldn’t bring someone else into all o’ this. Wouldn’t be fair to them. They wouldn’t understand.”

 _Sam understands._ The statement went unsaid but both Sarah and Bucky knew it to be true.

Just then, Sam made his way into the living room.

“Woah,” he said, holding both hands up. “Feels awfully serious in here. Did you break out the yearbooks, Sarah?”

His joking eased some of the heaviness.

“No, but do you really want Bucky to see you with a high-top fade?”

“I don’t know what any of that means,” said Barnes with a grin. “But I’d love to see it.”

…..

The ride back to Sam’s place was quiet, save for the soft music coming from the car stereo. It was not a long trip. The pair rode in silence for the most part. Bucky commenting on how much he liked Sarah; Sam replying that Sarah seemed to like Bucky in return.

They approached the house, went inside, and Bucky picked up his go-bag from where he had left it near the front door.

“I’m gonna go wash up,” said Bucky, almost coyly as Sam locked the door behind them. “And then we should talk.”

“Sure,” Sam replied, running his fingers over the back of his head. “Um, the guest room is down the hall from the bathroom and on the left.”

“Thanks,” said Barnes as he made his way up the stairs.

…..

The soft glow of the lamp cast light and shadows around the small bedroom. Light kissed Sam’s face and made his downcast eyelashes appear longer than usual. Barnes stood in the doorway and watched Sam as he fluffed the pillows and stared down at the bed. He was startled when he finally noticed Bucky standing there watching him.

“Jesus, Barnes,” said Sam, placing his hand over his heart dramatically. “You need to turn off stealth mode, dude.”

“Sorry. This me?” he asked as he pointed to the bed.

“Yeah,” said Sam as he walked around and took up a seat on the small bed. “It’s only a single, but you look a little smaller than you were. I hope you’ll be comfortable.”

“I’ve been passing out on my shitty couch for the better part of two years,” said Bucky as he finally stepped into the room. “This is fine. Thank you.”

He sat next to Sam. There was barely any room for the two grown men. Sam could smell the cleanness of the soap and shampoo coming from Bucky; there was a hint of spearmint as well. Just like Sam recalled was on his breath the first time they kissed. Sam’s tummy did something similar to a somersault as he remembered the night before they parted. It was distracting. All Sam could think about was how it felt to kiss Barnes.

He gathered his wits and said, “So, we need to talk, uh?”

Barnes nodded.

“This mission,” said Sam. “How long are they thinkin’ it’s gonna take.”

“Do you need more time?”

“Does Walker _have_ time?”

“They have specialists who can find him and extract him,” said Bucky, turning to look at Sam. “They want you in case he doesn’t make it out alive. Want you to take up the mantle.”

Sam said nothing, just dipped his head a little. “You’ve got a week to think about it.”

“I’ve had two years to think about it.”

“And?”

“The legacy of that shield is complicated.”

Bucky said nothing as Sam took a deep breath.

“Steve wanted me to have it. The government didn’t.”

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know,” said Sam, as he wrung his hands together. “I want to feel normal again. But I also want to fight. I don’t do well sittin’ still.”

“You seem like you’re doin’ just fine here.”

“It’s because I’m grounded here,” Sam proffered, looking up at Bucky. “This is my home. All of my roots are here, know what I mean? But I watch the news, and I see everything that’s happening around us, and I feel like – like I _could_ step back in and help fight the good fight. Like I _could_ take up the shield and be the person that Steve thought I was. Be the hero. But maybe the world is too far gone, and maybe I just wanna stay here where I’m grounded instead of bein’ out there with my head in clouds.”

Sam stared at the wall and Bucky took in his profile. He was breathtaking.

“Maybe no one will even get behind me if I did step up.”

“No, that’s not true,” Barnes said, finally weighing in. “People need something to get behind. They need a symbol. That could be you. I know for a fact you’re the only one I’d get behind.”

“You hittin’ on me, Barnes?” Sam asked teasingly as he bumped his shoulder against Bucky’s, causing the older man to let out an amused little huff.

“You’d know it if I was,” Bucky replied, nudging him back. “But I’m serious, Sam. You’re the one I’d follow. When Steve put on that stupid fuckin’ outfit and pranced around, that meant nothin’ to me. The symbolism of it, I guess, meant nothing. I was never following ‘Captain America’, I followed that skinny asshole from Brooklyn. With you, it’s different.”

“How? I mean, besides the obvious differences.”

“ _You_ make me wanna follow Captain America, because of who you are as a person; as a man. With Steve, when we were young, his Captain America, no, _their_ Captain America was more like propaganda to get other kids to sign-up to fight a war they had no business fightin’. _Your_ Captain America can be so much more. Can be so much better. Honestly, you don’t need a fancy fuckin’ shield and a costume to be a hero, Sam. It’s who you are already. But you _can_ be the person the world turns to now. The man who can give real meaning to the mantle. The man me and the rest of the world will follow. It’s you, Sam. It’s gotta be you.”

There was a beat of silence as the pair stared into one another’s eyes. Sam let out a little laugh and said, “Wow. So, no pressure, uh?” 

Bucky placed a hand over Sam’s and said, “It’s your choice. I just wanted you to know how much I believe in you.”

Sam turned his hand upwards so that he and Barnes had their fingers entwined. Bucky ran his thumb over Sam’s. They shared a smile.

“Thank you,” Sam whispered. “That means a lot to me.”

“You don’t have to decide anything right now,” Bucky supplied, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze. “It’s about what you want.”

Sam nodded, and then let his gaze fall to Barnes’ lips before asking, “And what about you?”

“What d’ya mean?” Barnes replied, as his eyes shifted to Sam’s lips.

“What do you want?” Sam whispered.

Memories filled with loneliness stretched across the past two years washed over Barnes. The hollowness in his chest; the aching and yearning. It all fell away the moment he laid eyes on Sam Wilson again. Barnes let out a shaky breath as he brought his hand up to cup Sam’s face. He stroked his hand own Sam’s cheek and gave him a smile, which Sam mirrored. They both leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft, languid kiss, before breaking apart and resting their brows together.

“You,” Barnes finally answered, as he pecked at Wilson’s lips once more, and then lifted him so that Sam was straddling his lap. “I want you.”

…..

The bed in the guest room was way too small. Way too fuckin’ small, Barnes mused absently, as he and Sam tore the remainder of each other’s clothing from one another. Bucky had already reached between their bodies and gripped Sam’s hardness in his hand as Sam pulled his shirt off.

Bucky drew back a moment, his hand still working over Sam’s length, as he took in his appearance. Sam sat in his lap panting slightly, his mouth agape and lips swollen. He was still the most beautiful man Barnes had ever seen. He ran his free hand up over Sam’s smooth skin, before bringing his lips to kiss where his hand had been. Sam moaned as Bucky sucked at his neck and strummed his aching cock.

Barnes stroked Wilson unhurriedly at first. Working up a steady rhythm; listening intently to the small moans slipping from Sam’s mouth. Their lips came together before Sam pulled back and said, “Please, Buck. Please, I need more.”

He nipped at Sam’s collarbone and then pressed their shafts against one another. The friction felt so good as Barnes worked his palm up and down both of their stiffened lengths. Pressing their veiny ridges together.

“Oh, god, _Sammy_ ,” Bucky breathed as Sam pressed a biting kiss to his neck. “God, I missed you, baby.”

Barnes gripped their shafts more firmly before rubbing his tip against Sam’s.

“ _Fuck_. Me too, Buck,” said Sam, as he rocked his hips, trying to get more pressure; more friction; more of Bucky.

Barnes strummed them with more fervor as Sam rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder, panting and moaning. He thumbed at Sam’s dripping tip, trailing precum down his crown and stroking harder and faster.

The delicious friction was almost blinding as both men felt the familiar heat build-up. They shared another kiss, desperate and hot, and Barnes could hear the hitching of Wilson’s breath. He let go of their cocks and then flipped Sam over onto his back on the tiny bed. He kissed his lips quickly before sliding down the length of Sam’s body and bringing his mouth to Sam’s pulsing sex. He sucked Sam’s cock a few times, before taking his entire length down his gullet. Sam was incoherently cursing and trying not to buck his hips as he found his release and came down Bucky’s throat moments later.

Before Wilson’s tip could even stop spurting, Barnes pulled off of him and then covered his body with his own. He captured Sam’s mouth in an open, wet kiss as he thrust his own dripping cock against Sam’s perfect sex. Bucky milled himself against Sam two or three times before he found his own orgasm. His hot, white seed gushed from his large pink tip and landed in ribbons, set strikingly pretty against Sam’s smooth, brown skin.

…..

The persistent humming of the overhead fan kept time with the soft thrumming of Sam’s heartbeat. Bucky listened to the steady rhythm as he and Sam lay naked and sated in the dim light of Sam’s bedroom. Wilson had a leg hooked over Barnes and his head resting against his shoulder, right where skin met metal. Bucky kissed Sam’s brow every so often; Sam traced invisible patterns on Bucky’s skin.

“Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ve got a week, right, before you’ve gotta go back?”

“Right.”

“And I’ve definitely got a week before I make my decision?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I wanna spend it with you,” said Sam so softly it was almost shy. “If that’s what you want.”

Barnes smiled and shifted so that he was hovering over Sam who was now laid out on his back, looking gorgeous and bashful, almost angelic.

“I _do_ want that,” Bucky whispered, trailing his thumb over Sam’s lower lip.

“What about afterwards? After I make my decision?” Sam asked, looking so vulnerable it hurt Bucky’s heart. “After the mission’s over and done with? What then? What comes next for me and you?”

Bucky pecked his lips, stroked his face, and said, “The decision to come back with me is yours to make. I want you, Wilson. God, I want you, more than anything. And I meant what I said: You’re the one I want to follow. There’s no one else I’d rather fight alongside. No one else I want to _be_ with. So, if you want to give _us_ a chance, I’m all for it, sweetheart. But if you need more time to figure things out, things with the shield, things between me and you, then I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you for as long as it takes.”

Sam beamed lovingly at Bucky and then drew him in for a kiss. They inched apart as Bucky rubbed his nose against Sam’s and smiled.

“I’m ready,” Sam said, barely above a whisper. “I’m ready for everything. The fight; the shield; for you and me. We were given a second chance, Buck, at everything. And I’m not gonna waste it.”


End file.
